Run to your Big Bro
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Someone tries to kidnap Greg... This is a sorta light incest. first time writing this kind of thing so no flames please. R&R. Complete


Greg was having a rather bad day. First Holly dumped him infront of the entire high school at lunch, then he got detention for cussing out a teacher and NOW he had to walk home cause Rodrick didn't show up.

A van pulled up beside greg and the passenger window rolled down "Hey kid your mom sent me to find you" Greg turned looking at the man speaking to him, he ha clock shadow his head was balding and he had this creepy smile. Greg's house was only down the street, he could see it from here. Greg stuffed his hands into his pocket and dialed 911 hoping the man didn't notice what he had just done.

Greg could see Rodrick at the drive way, Greg wanted to scream but knew that Rodrick wouldn't reach him in time if the man got out of the car, Greg walked faster. The car stopped and the drivers side opening, Greg's heart sped up and he ran as fast as he could "Rodrick!" he yelled running to his brother.

Greg wrapped his arms around his brother "runt let go." Rodrick tried to push him off but stopped when he saw the man slowing down and begin walking back to the car. "Greg you ok?" Rodrick ask bending down holding his brothers face in his hands, "Did he hurt you?" Greg sniffled wrapping his arms around his brothers neck nuzzling into him. Rodrick heard something in greg's pocket raching into Gregs pants he pulled out his phone putting it to his ear "Hello?" he ask "911 what is your emergency sir?" a woman asked "we have a attempted kidnapping by a man in a black van." Rodrick spoke calmly into the phone trying to calm his brother stroking his hair. Rodrick wrpped his arm under Greg picking him up resting him on his hip balancing the phone trying to keep it to his ear "Did you see the license plate or something to identify him by?" the woman asked.

"no but my brother may be able to come into the station tomorrow to give you a description if that would help?" "yes that would we are sending patrol cars to keep a eye out for a black van in that neighborhood thank you we will call you with a time he needs to come in" "ok thank you" Rodrick hung up the phone putting it in his pocket wrapping his other arm around Greg.

"Greg are you done now?" he felt his brother's breath hitting his neck in a steady pace "_Shit.. he feel asleep"_ Rodrick thought walking up the drive way his brother's face still in his neck. The breath sending shivers down his spine.

Rodrick opened the door closing it behind him. He began walking up the stairs when his mom spoke almost making him drop greg "Rodrick what are you doing manny's asleep in Greg's-" his mom stopped when she looked at Rodrick who was holding his brother Greg's face against rodrick's neck. Greg moved in rodrick's arms pulling his face closer to rodrick's neck if possible. "what's wrong with Greg?..." his mom whispered.

"we have to go into the police station tomorrow I'll explain later I just need to get him to bed…" Rodrick turned continuing up the stairs. Silently he opened the door to his Cave (Room) walking up the stairs in the dark the setting sun barely shined through the dark curtains as he un hooked Greg from around his neck putting him on his bed.

"Sleep well Little Bro" Rodrick began to leave but Greg's hand grabbed the back of his shirt pulling it lightly, "Please… stay" Greg whispered eyes still closed heart beating a little faster against his ribcage.

Rodrick smiled at his brother laying down beside him wrapping his body around Greg's frame pulling him closer to his body "you tell anyone about this your dead, got it?" Greg Smiled grabbing the front of Rodrick's shirt to make sure he wouldn't leave him, When Rodrick was sure Greg was asleep he pressed a light kiss on his soft lips "you'll always be safe with me Greg" Rodrick Smiled drifting off to sleep, he would deal with his weird feelings later.

But for now he'll just protect Greg.

**Done :I thoughts would be nice. PM any flames thank you. First time writing this type of thing so please don't hate. I just wanted to add to the GregRick fandom that's all**

**Review?...**


End file.
